A Date With Danger
Introduction You say, "Alright, well, here we are on a MU* that by all means should not rightly exist anymore. Thank you for coming to chat with me (I can't promise it will be entertaining), thank you for showing an interest in where we go from here, and most of all -- thanks for voting to keep us up and going, and for showing up here day after day to RP. This old creaker of a MU* is like the Millennium Falcon." You say, "But, it's not perfect. I know that. No staffer goes a single day without every other person and his grandmother telling them how much better everything would be if we just did things this way or that way or another way. We do our best to give you the best storytelling platform possible on TFS, and we always, always, always appreciate your input -- and we always, always, always LISTEN. This game revolves around you. Make no mistake." You say, "That is why I, as the RP and Lore Director here on TFS, owe you this meeting. I want to tell you what stories I have in the works, and I want to hear your ideas on how we can make the stories better. That's what we're here for -- TFS is not a 'game,' it's a vehicle for writing a character and contributing to a story larger than yourself. With the increased emphasis on storytelling, we all need to be sure we're on the same page so we all have a good time." You say, "Here's what you can see from me in the coming weeks. First: Avalon. It didn't sit right with many people -- myself included -- that Ungstir would roll over and die after standing so resilient after so many prior bombings. Avalon is my response to that. It's largely being shaped by Vadim and Hossomi, who took the project and ran with it, but anyone and everyone who is interested (as with every single plot I run) is more than welcome to contribute by contacting them or by contacting me." You say, "The same goes with Luna. There will be a similar plot out there, sometime before the year's out. God willing, it'll involve a bit of byplay from Mars and Earth and well -- neither one of those planets get any love, and it's high time they did. I'd like to see something happen with Ganymede and other Sol settlements, too, but that's largely all brainstorming and idea-kicking at the moment." You say, "OATO, more than likely, assuming some things with Tomin Kora and the new Cabrerra Industries pan out, will be shaken up by rebel factions." Ruin says, "Involve me in anything to do with Luna." Danger salutes Ruin nods. "That's been something that hasn't sat right with me ICly for a looong time." Danger grins. I don't like it when catastrophic things happen on the grid and get glossed over. You say, "Anyhow." You say, "The Mystics, and what their deal is, and how this affects the Nall and everyone else beyond the Nexus, and perhaps even the reactions of the Kamir -- more things I'm trying to get rolling." Ifrit hops out from idle ness to note that Earth (other than the udersea colonies) is still dead ;) You say, "I know that." You say, "There's still plenty of potential; one only has to look for it." You say, "Understand that my focus has always been largely underworld. '05-'06 I was the Underworld Director, and tended to do a lot of plots that revolved around piracy and smuggling and high-action. Back then, the grid wasn't nearly HALF as gray as it is. There was virtually no underworld element, and we have a TON of it now. Striking that balance is super-hard, and it can be a little taxing to write a plot that neatly makes room for the good cops and bad cops. :) The upcoming plots should have plenty of room for everyone to wiggle around -- although, well, it should be noted that there's a ton of potential character development in throwing your character into unfamiliar situations." You say, "So that's me, guys. Now, I wanna know about you. This could get outta hand -- so page me if you wanna chime in, and we'll go person-by-person." Kastaprulyi: How can we preserve location integrity? Danger says, "Silver?" Silvereye says, "Kastaprulyi wanted me to deliver some remarks he's prepared." Danger grins. Shoot. I would like to see different locations on the grid (re)developing a more consistent "mood" when it comes to RP events. Now, I'm not suggesting that TK street scenes exclude the possibility of social RP or an Enaj coffeshop have a /total/ guarantee of nonviolence; that could occasionally get implausible. What I am saying, is that wherever ICly possible, the location of a scene should give participants a very strong idea of what may happen there. For example, if one goes to RP in genteel cafe of a well-policed Hesperian neighborhood, one should be at least 95 percent sure that a horde of rampaging industrial robots won't be interrupting the deep discussion on responsibility that you were planning to have with your crew. Likewise, if you choose to hold said discussion at the bar of a seedy dive in the industrial district, you're issuing an open invitation to be shot at or rampaged upon. Slightly limiting the range of possibilites in a given location could actually /increase/ the creativity and variety of scenes that you see there. Uncomfortable players can adopt a wait-and-see attitude toward a scene, unsure of whether they should emit NPCs, take surprising action, or otherwise step outside preconcieved habits. But when you feel comfortable in your understanding of the scene's the mood and setting, you can tell your story more creatively, develop new ideas, plan things in advance (or deliberately throw them to the wind), and emit NPCs without fear of stepping on anyone's toes. Danger laughs. Rampaging industrial robots. Dice grins. I sure get his point, though. Danger nodnods. These are things that could be addressed through improved roomdescs and better +lhelp -- the former idea got kicked around the forums for a bit, and the latter, well, is my next behind-the-scenes project after the Wiki is completed. Silvereye says, "Though I think that staffers announcing when and where they will have events somewhat gets around his point." Danger nods. I'll talk to him about it more in-depth when he logs in. Dice says, "Well, if a staffer says they're gonna have a swank socialite dress party, it's kind of mean-spirited to have gunmen invade unless it's really necessary. So I think it still applies!" Danger laughs Silvereye nods. Staffers can of course be more clear about what they're doing. I admit to pulling a fast one with the political rally. And in some sense I think that sort of surprise should be preserved. You say, "Totally." Dice grins. Sure, and a political rally about a controversial election, that at least has some possible implication for violence. You say, "You got anything on your plate you wanna yack about, Silver? Your plot, by the way, is epic win." Danger totally redshirted his entire militia Silvereye shrugs. "Not really. I'm trying to think of ways to open it up. I got a lot of positive reactions on the rally, and to some extent closed scenes are necessary, but it's difficult to run a big open scene for everyone. I'd rather things move up player grapevines." Danger grins and knows whatcha mean. Vadim arrives from Dream Nexus. Vadim has arrived. Dice: What is TFS's theme? You say, "Alrighty then. Dice?" Dice says, "This may be an unnecessary and possibly irritating question, but: What is OS's theme? A lot of our newbies come in, and they ask this question, and usually the best answer we have is 'space opera'. Personally, I find that really vague, and... I think it's possible we could benefit from nailing down what we're all about. A theme provides an ongoing game-wise conflict that players themselves can drive. I'll use Chia for an example here: the dynamic of Light and Shadow kinda permeates everything. Do we have anything like that? SHOULD we?" Danger LAUGHS. Way to completely BLINDSIDE me, asshole. Dice says, "Well I just got to thinking about this like two hours ago!" Dice says, "ANSWER MY GIANT QUESTION IN FULL -RIGHT NOW- DANGER" Ifrit says, "THe answer is, of course, Firefly." Silvereye says, "It's a good question. I don't know the answer, really. There are advantages to being free form and having a set conflict."" Ruin shrugs. "If I have to describe this place to someone else, I tell 'em it's a universe full of Han Solo wannabes." Ace says, "That sounds a bit bitter." Danger fingersnaps. C'mon, let's not let this spiral. Ifrit says, "Not if you take Han Solo as the ultimate archetype of the rogue with a heart of gold. But, I digress." Ace says, "It's the 'wannabe' that sounded off. Sorry." You say, "It wasn't helpful comment, particularly from a staffer alt. :) Anyway. Dice's question." Ifrit muses. "I've always seen the theme as pretty damned freeform. I mean, we're working with 10-12 worlds, here. At least." You say, "Brody's always described it as a space opera. Pre-NJ, it was very mortals-against-the-gods... there was all that bizness with the Kamir and whatnot, and the question of where men stood. NJ was more war-oriented. It's a valid question: where do we want to take TFS?" Ace says, "The problem with the theme, imo, is that it can't decide if it wants to be 'space opera' or 'realistic sci fi'" Silvereye says, "That's true. We waffle on that all the time." Danger has never treated this place like hard science. We have cat people. Silvereye beams. Danger fistshakes Ace says, "Not hardcore SF, no." You say, "Should it be? I say no." Dice says, "Yeah, we have way too much wacky mysticism for hard sci-fi." You say, "I'll take Star Wars over Star Trek any day." Silvereye says, "Well what makes good soft sci fi work is that we have some hard stuff that gives flight to our wackiness." Ifrit nods at Silver. Danger agrees. I kinda like having 'just enough' to keep it grounded. Silvereye says, "I think it's perfectly ok for an engineer character to play OS as more hard sci then one of our rogues." Ifrit says, "That's the thing, if we're not sure of something, we have the freedom to fall back to 'realism'" Dice says, "I much prefer the space opera soft sci fi feel, myself. But I think we do suffer a bit from lacking a theme. A real answer to 'hey guys what's this all about'." Ace says, "Except falling back on 'realism' can shatter the fun/unreal space opera." Tiana arrives from Dream Nexus. Tiana has arrived. Danger nods You say, "Definitely food for thought." Tiana is late. :( Dice says, "Yeah, maybe beyond the scope of this meeting. But I kind of wanted to get it out there." You say, "We have a galaxy trying to get back to its feet after a hard war it nearly lost, and a race that has declared itself God." You say, "Great question, Dice." Heidi says, "Realistic Space Opera is a strange concept. I always felt it was one or ther other." Ifrit says, "Wait, who's god this week?" Silvereye says, "I hate those Martians too, Danger." You say, "Mystics. The Mystics ran off and claimed to be the new gods a year or two ago." You say, "It's why they're off-limits." Ifrit says, "Oh, that was it." Ace says, "Ah." Silvereye says, "And now they sit on Nocturne ruining our fun." Ifrit says, "No, that's the Kamir..." Heidi thinks that a strong central theme would do nothing but help. It might stifle somethings but you can always work around a theme. But it generally does give people somewhere to touch base. Silvereye says, "The Mystics are the Kamir." Ifrit says, "Not all of them." Silvereye says, "That's their claim to godhood." Dice nods to Heidi. We can always weave other plots in around the periphery, but something players can explore 100 percent on their own... Silvereye says, "And I think when we suggest theme we aren't saying there's one storyline. Though maybe that's what we want." Heidi isn't suggesting a single story line. I'm just saying a general direction is all. You say, "It sounds like it is something we all kind of want. Brody originally wrote OS to serve as like "episodes" in a series. Why not return to that? It worked for five years before NJ." Ifrit says, "One storyline can be difficult with alts, though." You say, "Not one storyline, per se." Silvereye says, "I don't know that we can resurrect the old Arc system." You say, "Not the way it was, no." You say, "It's something that'd take quite a bit of thought. But giving this place more direction, a stronger sense of theme -- THAT I can get behind." Dice says, "I don't think Arcs are exactly what I mean, either. I mean... something that you don't even have to ever run an event for, necessarily. A conflict, a tension that exists that the players can be on either side of and explore." Dice says, "I don't wanna say we should ape Chia, but it's the clearest example to most people here of what I mean. Between larger events, there is always that dynamic for people to play around with in their RP." You say, "The Light/Shadow dynamic is incredible in Chia." Dice nods to Danger. A conflict players can RP without resorting to violence all the time, without a clear black and white 'you are evil and I am good', one that leads to deep meaty scenes even when the world isn't hanging in the balance. That is what I think we could use- but it'd probably take a lot of time to craft and work into existing theme. Heidi nods. A straight Light/Shadow here would scream Star Wars to me though. I imagine OS's theme would be a little more complex but at the same time it would be something that all characters could relate to. You say, "No. Not Light/Shadow. No no no. I was only using Chia's theme as an example of how powerful it can be." Ace thought that's what the kamiroid stuff was all about. Dice says, "I've been here for over a year and the Kamir stuff has largely never mattered." Silvereye says, "It fizzled." Dice says, "So either it needs to be built back up, or we need something else." Danger nods. I am logging this, and Bro will be reading. I'll bring it up with him. Ifrit says, "The problem with the Kamir stuff is that then tends to be rather... PC vs NPC." You say, "Any springboard ideas we can build upon will be laid before the playerbase." Ifrit says, "Which is why, I think, it probably fizzled, and as Dice saidhasn't really been... relevant?" You say, "Why go back to the Kamir? The Mystics -- a mortal race -- declaring themselves superior to immortals is meaty as hell." Dice says, "It's probably a discussion to be tabled for now, but kept in mind... if we try to write a new theme it'll take up the rest of Danger's meeting and more. ;)" Silvereye says, "I always thought their claim to being awesome came from their Kamir connection." You say, "It did. Eye Mordecai reached the minds of the Kamir-touched." You say, "Anyway." Danger waves hand. Ifrit: Chief Engineer's Update, Wiki Project, & Log Incentives You say, "Ifrit, you had a question?" Ifrit says, "Not so much a question as a few statements, if that's okay ;)" You say, "Whatev, duder. :D" Ifrit grins. Well then... "In regards to mysle,f I know I haven't been active much, especially around Hancock. Partially this is because I don't have internet, and just because I don't have time at the moment. However, there are plans around that with regards to events and the like. Myself and Dice are looking at doing a 48-hour RP marathon one weekend on Hancock, which, for those of you that remember All Hell Breaks Loose on OS:M, will be very much the same in that we're looking at involving all skill-groupings. Code wise I'm poking at bringing the wiki to us, if that makes sense. Reading wiki articles from ingame, but that's waiting for Danger's side of things. I'm hoping it'll be the next +lhelp, so that we only have to keep one information source constant. I had an idea the other day of an 'auto-logger', which would post logs to the wiki -as they happened-. As I feel we're really missing OS:TFS logs on the wiki these days. I have other plans, but... too many to type them all out. You say, "Cool. And yes. The new Wiki should be done within the next two weeks, and Ifrit has coded up a means to make all the articles accessible by command, in-game, live and at your fingertips. It's really, really cool." Dice says, "We could reward loggage with XP?" You say, "If you want to see a screenshot of the (plain vanilla) wiki mainpage, page me later. :)" Dice says, "Like a few XP per log posted. Not a lot, but enough to be a little perk." Danger nods. What's a suitable reward for logpostage? Silvereye says, "Well here's a question. Who would you reward? The person who posted or the people in the log?" You say, "The person who posted." Dice says, "The people in the log are rewarded by +votes, hopefully." You say, "I guess. What works? I'm seriously askin', here." You say, "We post quite a few logs. TFS gets some log-love, make no mistake. But More = Always Better." Dice says, "But yes, if you reward the poster, that's more impetus to actually get them up there. Maybe somewhere between 2-5 XP a log. I wouldn't wanna see more than 5." Ifrit agrees. Tiana thinks two. Five a log would add up -really- fast, and kinda make it... I'unno, excessive? I can't articulate well today, sorry. Dice says, "Well, five a log would add up fast if you were taking the time to post all those logs... which most people don't. I'm very guilty of this." Dice says, "2 would be fine though, I think. If it doesn't work we can always up it." You say, "Sounds like a good forum poll." Tiana says, "Yes, but you see, it gives incentive, as you said. Which can be both good -and- bad. I just don't want people to use it as an easy means of gaining xp." Dice says, "I'm fine with forum polling it! And then implementing a solution, and seeing." You say, "Yay for trial and error!" Ruin heads into Dream Nexus. Ruin has left. You say, "Alright. Any more questions? If not, I'll slide into my next topic." Danger guesses that's a no. Alright. Coding Questions, Comments, & Suggestions You say, "The goal of TFS is, and always has been, interactive storytelling. Roleplay. Log in, go IC, tell the tale of your character and help tell the tales of others. I don't like to think of this as a 'game,' like a MUD or anything -- I've worked for Simutronics and currently work for Iron Realms, and man, I know what passes for 'story' on those guys. But there is something those guys have that we DO need, if only cast in low-fi support roles." You say, "Bells and whistles. Coded stuffs." You say, "How important is this stuff to you? Are we too code-centric? Not enough? Just right? What's broken? What needs to be fixed? Removed? I DO NOT MEAN THE COMBAT SYSTEM, ARGH, PLEASE KEEP THAT IN THE FORUMS. And as always, page me for the floor." Heidi hates the code. Heidi says, "Not the code here mind you" Ifrit grins. Silvereye says, "I love the idea of OSpace. I know it don't work." Danger laughs Ifrit plans to fix at some point. You say, "Ruscode, as a general rule, does not work. A lot of his old systems have been slated by Ifrit. They just TAKE. SO. MUCH. WORK." Silvereye says, "I think the space system is where the need for a coded system really shins through." Heidi points over to code gone wrong Example on OSM. My character just lost 10K credits because he went into the wrong room. Dice says, "There aren't many things we need coded. Really, other than the stuff that already exists and needs fixing, I wouldn't ask for more than automated medcode." Tiana tends to have food dissapear on OS:M if there's only two left in her +inv. o.O Danger nods. That seems a little extreme, to me. I don't consider a PC to be in a room or scene until he's posed in. Heidi feels that in regards to code, we should first ask ourselves, is it really needed before we start to build. Silvereye nods to Dice. If you have autocombat you need automed. You say, "Order, order, order, one thing at a time, please." You say, "This is why I asked to be paged, ya mooks." Dice says, "Woops." Danger bonks Tiana is half dead, sorries. You say, "Silver. What irks you about OSpace (other than OMG EVERYTHING)?" Silvereye says, "Well for my purposes it really works great, to be honest. We had that snafu on wednesday but that's a coding thing. The idea of ships as characters in their own grid capable of posing is really the best idea we've ever had for a coded system." Silvereye says, "I wrangled with HSpace and RSpace. OSpace makes me feel cool again." Danger LAUGHS You say, "HSpace. Man. No thanks." You say, "Dice, wtf woman, what was your whatever?" Vadim says, "Aw man, I really gotta stop falling asleep during important stuff." Danger dies You say, "I feel sorry for your GIRLFRIEND." Dice says, "Just, uh. Systems. Vobjs are already on the horizon. I do like crafting as well, not as something you really need to do for the sake of gaining money, but as a nice option to have more cool gizmos available to PCs. Automated med, just because. But other than that, what do we -really- need? Not much, my brain says." Dice hahahas Vadim says, "Pft, she's used to it." Danger tends to agree with 'not much,' too. Crafting, yeah. And I think Dolfan had at least the bare bones of an automated med coded? Ifrit snaps his fingers. "I so need to put hiboxes back' Dice says, "-Yes you do-. ;)" Danger laughs You say, "Heidi. What were you suggesting?" Heidi hmms when? Heidi says, "About code?" Danger nodnods! Heidi says, "I think that at times people can get a little code happy. Instead of thinking of what cool awesome toys we can me, we should instead ask ourselves if it is something that is needed. If the answer is no, then we should explore the benefits of it before it gets put in. Sivad's smuggle code anyone?" Danger bwahahas. Sivad's smuggle code. Man, wasn't someone bitching about that the other night? Dice coughs. Um, that was me. You say, "Yeah, that needs to go." Danger HAHAS Dice says, "In the interests of, y'know, full disclosure." You say, "And Heidi? I totally agree." Vadim says, "Like I said, I like the gun control that was on Ungstir. JUST SAYING." Ifrit does have to apologise... "Code is my proimary role. I like coding cool stuff ;)" Danger laughs and laughs. I think there's a way to find a balance between coded roadblock and 'hey no entry.' My instinct: page a staffer. I mean, at least ONE of us is on. That's our job, handling crap like that. You say, "Back in your hole, codemonkey." Danger POINTS. Ifrit says, "Such as 'mush forums online!'" Heidi says, "Ungstir wasn't soo bad because it just told you that you had some stuff on you. Sivadian shoves you in a room with a big scary specialist named Giles." Vadim says, "Or at least, there needs to be some sort of weapon control and staffer aren't always around." Dice says, "I beg to differ, Vadim." Dice says, "Between myself, Danger, Larathia and Ifrit, there is almost -always- a staffer on." Dice says, "The four of us are on like 8+ hours a day each :P" Vadim says, "But there may be a time when that ins't an option." Danger dunnos, Dice. I do think there's a happy medium if we just crack our noggins. But yes: Sivad's smuggle code is dumb. Things like that have no place on TFS. Heidi says, "Most of the time, if the place has the laws posted clearly on the planet, people act like adults and don't go around waving their MK6s" Ifrit nods. "I plan that. At least a message that tells you 'these things in your inv are illegal' Dice is okay with a happy medium, definitely. You say, "See? That's a GREAT medium." Ifrit says, "It may not stop you, but, just inoforms you" Ace says, "Will all permits then be coded?" Dice says, "Coded permits would honestly be a great idea so we could keep track of them." Dice says, "That's a case where code actually -helps-." Ifrit says, "It would certainly be easy enough.." Vadim says, "Yes, I feel permits should take an important use." You say, "Sounds cool. :D" Vadim: Can we have a broader range of ship classes? Vadim has a possibly stupid question, but has been wondering about it. You say, "Shoot." Ifrit says, "Band." Ifrit fails. Ifrit says, "*Bang." Vadim says, "Now, I'm not saying that we have player base for this. We might, I'm really not sure, but I've been wondering if anyone's toyed with the idea of a new planet(besides the rebuilding the ones already in play)or perhaps a new ship class? Again, doubt theres the player base to warrant something like that, but I figure I'd ask." Ace says, "Why would we need either?" Danger grins. You weren't here for the first part of the meeting, Vaddy, so I'll sez again: there's some stuff in the pipeline involving worlds and colonies that don't get a whole lot of love. You say, "As for the second... yeah. Why a new ship class, out of curiosity?" Heidi thinks that we have a big enough foundation of planets, races and ships to cover most wants. Vadim says, "Because I think there would be more varitey in the case of ships, since its so sci-fi themed, and that means a somewhat emphasis on ships. I mean for the most part their all Calliopes, and to my knowlege the only Paris in use is Rath's. A few Dashers, but not much else. But that might go back to whover churred out a ton of Star of Mercies." Vadim says, "So maybe I'm just looking for a bit variety is all." Vadim says, "Nothing exactly important." Dice says, "The variety exists, it's just not made use of, typically. People can order 'em bigger if they like, though." You say, "While I don't completely agree (ship's descs and appearances can, and often are, highly customized)... I will change tack slightly and confess that I believe OSpace +shipsheets deserve as much attention as player +sheets, for the reasons you state. More variety, harder limits. But that's a change we can't really implement until Ifrit is prepare to tackle OSpace." You say, "Raider, Fox, and Artemis, I know, are Calliopes. Athena and Iuppiter are Parises. Satisfaction is a Caravan. Kamikaze and Dragonfly are Dashers. Wolfsbane is a Kestrel. Equinox is an Intruder." Vadim admits that he wanted a Sysphius just to be original. Danger grins You say, "Can always trade Raider in!" Vadim says, "Mika would kill Vadim." Danger thinks you'd have to worry more about Kit... :D You say, "Anyhow." You say, "I think a lot of ship-related concerns will be KO'd when OSpace comes under our Chief Engineer's microscope. Right now OSpace is kind of on 'yeah, it kinda sucks, but it WORKS FOR NOW' status, yanno?" You say, "But wider variety? Nothin' wrong with askin' for that." Ship and item customization Vadim says, "And yes, customization for ships should be pushed. I like coming on new ships and seeing all sorts of different color sets. I remember going on the Jackal for the time and seeing all black and red and thinking, 'YOU CAN CHANGE THE COLOR???'" Ace says, "One thing I'd like to see for existing ships is a more definitive 'capacity.' Minimum crew required to run it, maximum people you can fit on it, that sort of thing." Ifrit says, "Mm, I should bring across the room parent." Ifrit says, "It's so much easier to customise..." You say, "Amen to both of those. GUYS: HEY, IT'S COOL, YOU CAN CUSTOMIZE YOUR SHIPS, IT'LL TAKE LIKE TWO MINUTES OF STAFF'S TIME, NO BIG DEAL :D" You say, "And yeah, min/max crew and stuff is definitely One Of Those Things." Vadim says, "And I can't say I was really fond of how Calliope's were set up. Eng, holds, quarters, airlock, bridge. In that order. Being on the Raider made me appricate how looking the layout of rooms inside a ship can look good." Ace misses the Faux's layout. Vadim says, "That was a good one too." Vadim says, "Especially after the expansion before the casino raid." Vadim says, "And we all had named lockers. That was awesome." You say, "All of that can be customized with RIDICULOUS ease." Ifrit says, "Especially once I put in the new system.." Ace would like to point something out, and please don't hit me for this. Danger laughs Ace says, "I keep seeing the customized stuff?" Tiana hits Ace. That one was outta love, baby. ;) Ace says, "It all belongs to staffer alts. They seem to have their own lockers, their own bunks, etc." You say, "All you have to do is ask." Ifrit says, "Exactly." You say, "Seriously. That's all it takes." Dice says, "Except don't ask me, I can't do it." Danger LAUGHS Dice says, "Just to clarify that right now ;)" Danger pats Dice. You say, "But yeah. Lord. Anything. Anything to add ambiance, make your ship feel more like yours? Hell, you wanna custom desc for your gun? Name it 'Sally the Shooter'? ASK ASK ASK." You say, "Not a problem. Not at all." Heidi wants her rifle to be called Penis Envy. You say, "Thing is, we don't know you want stuff unless you ask for it. :) (And +str is usually the best way to go)" You say, "DONE" Dice snerks! Danger will change it back if ya want. Is just showing exactly how much brainpower and effort it takes on the part of staff. ;) Dice says, "That's some Legendary Penis Envy right there" You say, "But yes. To wrap that topic up: Anything that does not change the statistics of a ship or weapon or whatever? A roomdesc, a bunk object, a locker with your name on it, WHATEVER -- man, +str that. Up for grabs. Totally A-OK." Ifrit says, "Within reason ;)" Danger laughs. Yes. Within reason. Ifrit says, "I mean, we're not going to describe your four foot by four foot room as a sparkling palace of LOVE" Ifrit says, "Well, you might. If it was a VERY SMALL ONE>" Danger facepalms. You say, "Alright, gang. Anything else? General questions/concerns?" Heidi yays. Heidi equips "Penis Envy" Sniper Rifle. Vadim: Will the closed races re-open? Vadim says, "This may already been covered either already or in the past, but are the other races that are currently seal shut going to be reopened at some point?" Ifrit says, "I would assume so, but that's down to Joker." You say, "And as for the races thing... I really don't know, Vadim. That's a shot to be called by Joker and Brody, not by us." Dice had a question too. Just forgot it. Argh. You say, "I would assume Mystics would stay 'no,' and the Phyrrians for at least a while longer." Heidi is going to idle to get some sushi. Dice says, "Uh... what was it. Crap." You say, "Dice is senile. CLOCK IS TICKING" Dice says, "It's gone. :(" Danger laughs. Danger nods. Kay. Well TFSers! If there's nothin' else? We are done. Thank you so much -- this was highly productive. Vadim liked what he was awake for. Silvereye says, "And thank you." Danger salutes You say, "I look forward to maiming and exploding you all in the days to come." Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs